


A Kind of Violence

by LilShitWayne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, we have a little of mystic falls but it's minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilShitWayne/pseuds/LilShitWayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo Raeken had no idea what he was going to lose by going through with his plan, he had no idea he was going to lose his little girl. All Theo cared about was power, and Malia wasn't about to deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kind of Violence

**Author's Note:**

> This is a goddamn mess, but it’s explained as you read. All the TVD content after season 4 is just loosely mentioned and part of a verse completely different from canon, don’t even try to untangle before reading. Enjoy!

There was snow on his hair and his cheeks were flushed from the cold. Malia crossed her arms over her chest and closed the door slowly behind her.

“What are you doing here, Theo?” It had been over a year since she last saw him. Nothing had changed about his appearance, but there was something darker in his eyes. Perhaps maturity, probably just death.

“I want to see her.” he said, heartbeat speeding up. His voice was cracked, tired.

“No,” Malia glared at him “Go away.”

“I’m her father.” the beginning of violence appeared in his voice, before his shoulders sagged and Theo shoved his hands on his pockets “ _Please,_ Malia. Just let me see her once.”

“No,” her voice broke only enough to let the anger sip on it. Theo winced, but didn’t step back. He had always been the type to smile on the face of danger.  “If you’re still here in ten minutes, I’m going to shoot you”

She entered the house, locked it and sat at her daughter’s room, watching the baby breathe. She was a small kid, born in the middle of storm and with his cinder eyes.  Half an hour passed and when Malia checked outside her window, he was still sitting on her porch.

She shot the snow next to his feet, heard him cursing and then Mary started to cry.

Good. Go away, Theo Raeken, go away and never come back.

* * *

Two days later and he cornered her at the supermarket. Mary was in her baby basket on the backseat and Theo kept looking past Malia’s head, trying to spy on her.

“I told you to go away, Theo. You’re not welcome, take a goddamn hint and leave.” She hissed, trying to push him away and circle the car fast enough to leave him standing alone on the road.

Theo was having none of this. “I just want to hold her _once_ , Malia. Please, it’s all I’m asking.” He said, eyes glued to the car window. The baby let out a small whine and Theo’s heartbeat staggered. Malia really wanted to punch him now.

He had left. More than one year before, he had simply left. Malia could still remember the day, how she was sitting on her bathroom floor holding the positive test and Scott was knocking incessantly on her door, “Theo and his pack are going after the doctors with Parrish,” her alpha had said. Her relationship with him hadn’t been the best, with all of her lying and planning to kill her mother. “We’re going there, before he gets Parrish killed.”

Scott asked her to tag along. Instead, Malia had answered a dry “no”, ran inside and packed her bags. There was no way she was facing Desert Wolf now, there was no way… Before she had the chance to leave town, the news of Theo’s betrayal got to her. They had destroyed the beast together and on the last second Raeken made Parrish turn against them.

This was the bastard now eyeing her baby daughter with yearning in his eyes and asking to hold her.

“She’s not your daughter. Get over it, leave town and leave us alone.”

“Malia, I’ve _changed._ ” He tried. And, oh, wasn’t that what all the psychos in the world said? “I’m not going hurt her, I just want to… I just want to hold her once.”

“NO!” She growled at him in the middle of the parking lot, deciding that if anyone saw her it would still be worth it. “You won’t touch her. Ever.”

Malia threw him away and Theo didn’t offer resistance. She drove out of his gaze, away from his uneven heartbeat and his smell of _honesty_ and desperation.

* * *

 

“Au, Au!” Mary gurgled, almost a week later, while they sat in the backyard and Malia tried to get all the paperwork the sheriff had thrown in her lap done. Her daughter was crawling on the grass, before her careful eyes, and she raised a chubby hand to the animal “Au, Au!”

Malia frowned and looked up the papers, gasping before grabbing Mary from the ground and standing up in a hurry. The baby started to squirm in her arms, trying to get to the monster she thought was a fluffy friend.

“I’m gonna kill you, Raeken.” Malia hissed, hugging her daughter closer and glaring at the black wolf. He tilted his head, grey eyes glued to Mary.

“Hey, Mali-…” her overly friendly neighbor stopped talking and then let out a yell, “Mark! Mark help, there’s a wolf here, Mark!”

Malia hid a grin. Good, let Sandy’s husband shoot Theo. He deserved it.

“Malia, get inside the house!” Sandy ordered, grabbing a rock and throwing it on Theo “Shoo! Go away! _MAARK!”_

Had it been any other animal, throwing rocks at it would have been plain stupid. But it was Theo and he only turned to Sandy and bared his teeth, growling. She let out a yelp, at the same time her husband got out of the house with his gun and a worried expression.

There weren’t real bullets on his gun, only blanks but it was enough to scare a wolf. Theo wasn’t a normal wolf, but he threw Malia a dirty glare, before running away.

“Are you ok, Malia? Did it hurt your kid?” Mark asked, while Sandy crossed their yard to fuss on them.

“We’re fine, Mark, thank you.”

Mary didn’t cry until later, mumbling a pathetic “Au, au” under her breath.

* * *

 

“What do you want, Theo?” Malia sighed, tired, when she got to her house and he was sitting on the porch. Mary was in the stroller, playing with her rattle.

“You know what I want.” He answered, shrugging.

“Fine. If it’ll make you go away.” She let out a deep sigh before bending to pick up the baby and sitting by his side on the porch. Personal space be damned, they were close enough for their thighs to touch and for her head swim with his smell of forest and yearn. “Hold her torso, careful with her head.”

His eyes shone and Theo obeyed without thinking, smiling “Hi, Mary” he cooed, resting her back against his knees, one hand behind her head and the other underneath her armpits. “She has my eyes.”

Malia didn’t answer. It wasn’t her moment to step in and neither did she know what to say. Theo’s heartbeat was drumming and she couldn’t pinpoint the smell all over him. It was sad and happy and warm and made her stomach churn.

“You never told me.” He whispered, playing with Mary’s fingers and smiling when she giggled.

“I never had the chance. You ruined everything before I could.”

Theo winced, but didn’t say anything. He ran his thumb over his daughter’s face, contouring her soft traces. “I wouldn’t have done it if I knew about her.”

“We both know you would.” She corrected him. He was power hungry, thirst of control. He might think it now, but before… Oh, before he would have killed the world to achieve whatever he wanted.

Theo sighed. Mary grabbed his finger and squeezed it. “I changed, Malia. They changed me”

His pack. “Are they alive?”

“Yes,” Theo was mesmerized by the baby on his lap. The words were soft in his mouth, falling without thinking and without any emotion to them. Everything was centered on the child he was holding. “They are all alive and fine.”

“Are you still their alpha?”

“Yes.” He took a deep breath “Corey was the one to discover about Mary.”

“How?” Malia frowned. She hadn’t told anyone about the baby, only ran away from Beacon Hills as fast as she could. Desert Wolf wouldn’t get to kill her or the baby.

“You told Kira, three months ago, I think. Kira mentioned it to Mason, who mentioned it to Corey.”

“And he told you.” Malia rolled her eyes. Nothing ever was kept secret in a pack, but she hadn’t belonged in one for more than a year now.

“Hayden kept saying Stiles could be the father,” Theo let out an arrogant smile “But we both know that’s not truth.”

It annoyed her. The implication that Theo knew very well that they weren’t having sex near the end of the relationship. As if he knew she no longer desired Stiles or he desired her, probably because she was a mess of nerves and lies and he reeked of someone else and anxiety.

Malia put a hand on his chest and took Mary from his hands. Theo didn’t offer resistance, but his heartbeat went uneven and his smell diluted into absence and sadness “Malia, _please_ …”

“You’ve held her. Go away.” She sighed, kissing the top of Mary’s head and entering the house, closing the door.

When she went out two hours later to pick up the abandoned stroller, Theo wasn’t there.

* * *

 

Eight nights she woke up without knowing why. Eight nights there was a howl from far away.

* * *

 

“Hey, dear!” Sandy cooed, leaning down to tickle Mary in her stroller, while Malia sat outside the station and tried to work. She always brought work home, always stayed until too late in the Police Station. All of the others deputies used to eye her with suspicion: a recent mother, a weirdly quiet baby in the station during all the days she couldn’t find a sitter.

The Sheriff had been kind enough to “suggest” she made an application for deputy, when Malia appeared in town after running from Beacon Hills. Six months pregnant and scared and with a nervous werecoyote right under her skin.

Sheriff Forbes had eyed her up and down and sighed “Do you need a ride to the shelter?”

Malia had been only eighteen, the Sheriff had a daughter who was eighteen. A daughter who had no heartbeat, and Malia kindly ignored that for her own sanity.

Therefore, Malia worked. She worked until her head hurt, because it was the only thing she truly _had_ , aside Mary of course. The Sheriff was battling cancer and Malia was desperately trying to be the woman Liz Forbes saw on her that first night.

“You’re looking even more gorgeous day after day, little miss.” Sandy whispered, picking up Mary and ignoring the weary glare Malia threw her. “Oh, Malia, I almost forgot. There’s a guy waiting for you back home. Mark invited him in, but he decided to wait outside.”

He wasn’t giving up, goddamn?

“It’s probably just a seller.” Malia shrugged, lying through her teeth. Sandy’s chocolate eyes lit up.

“He looked around your age, maybe a little older… I doubt it.” she then let out a knowing smile. Something childish behind it saying ‘ _is he your boyfriend? Mark, Malia has a boyfriend!’_

“Then I better go home.” facing Theo was almost better than listening to Sandy ramble.

Malia had honestly no idea of how they became “friends”. She had passed the deputy test and with the salary rented her very small and poor located house. And the overly friendly neighbor had simply appeared in her life out of sudden. Sandy who appeared randomly at her door with baby clothes she had loved. Sandy who invited her over for dinner _every_ Sunday and always thought Malia’s “no, thanks” meant she was shy. Sandy who babysat Mary when Malia got tied in work.

Sandy.

He was sitting on the porch just like she had last seen him. The same clothes too. Malia wondered if Theo had left town since he first appeared.

“I don’t care.” she said, jumping out of her car and picking up a squealing Mary. The baby grabbed on her hair and she frowned, shrugging her off.

“I’m only here to say, that I don’t care either.” Theo raised his hands as a sign of peace “I don’t care if you hate me. I don’t care if I’ve been a terrible person…”

“You _are_ a terrible person.”

“But I don’t care. I’m not going away. I’m not leaving her.” oh, that would be touching wasn’t for the fact that he was a murderer.

“What makes you think that I’ll let you stay?”

“I don’t need your permission.” Theo said and there was no threat in his voice. It was a fact “I’m not planning on interfering. But one day she’ll want a father… and this guy will be me. You can’t cut me out of her life and I don’t plan on doing it either.”

“You’re a joke,” Malia pushed past him, “Stay all you want. I’m pretty sure there are hunters in this town, maybe one of them will do me a favor and take you out.”

* * *

 

She woke up with yelling and bolted out of her bedroom to Mary’s. Only when she was starring into her daughter’s grey eyes that she realized it couldn’t possibly her screaming and decided to tiptoe out of the room, smelling the air behind a threat.

Sandy. Oh, _Christ._

“Sandy? Sandy is everything alright?!” Malia yelled, banging on her neighbor’s door and seeing a pair of yellow eyes spying on her from the bushes. She could smell his anxiety too. “Sandy, open the door! Or I’m calling the police!”

More screaming and then the door was open and Sandy bolted past her, running away, running to the streets.

“Sandy, Sandy, calm down!” Malia yelled, grabbing her by the wrists before seeing the amount of blood in her clothes “What happened?” shock entered her bones. Mary was alone in her crib.

“I… I don’t know, I got out… Oh, god…” The older woman sobbed “Mark… I need to talk to him… Oh, my god, I thought it was a joke…”

“Sandy, what’s going on? What happened?”

“I don’t know, Malia! I came home and our bed was covered in blood, there’s… shit, there’s a dog in my pillow…” She looked panicked around and then started crying more “I want to talk to Mark.”

“I’m calling the police, they’ll contact him.”

It wasn’t a dog in the couple’s bed, but a coyote. Malia entered her house with her hands still shaking, her own words ringing in her ears “It was some idiot prank from a kid. The police will deal with this, Sandy”.

Theo crawled up her window, eyed Mary still sleeping peacefully and crossed his arms, “I didn’t see anything and I stayed outside all day.”

Malia looked up to him, took a deep breath and didn’t answer, only rested her head against the wall and tried to listen to Mary breathing.

It hadn’t been a prank. It had been a warning.

She carried Mary to her bed, curled up around the baby and tried to sleep.

Malia didn’t kick out Theo that night. The black wolf was sitting before the bedroom’s door, as a guard dog.

* * *

 

“I’ve heard about the attack in your house, Deputy Tate.” Liz stopped by her desk, eyeing her up and down “Is everything alright? Anything we can help with?”

“They are searching for the kid who did it. There’s nothing else to do, Sheriff.”

“I guess you’re right. Still, if you need to take fewer shifts to stay with your daughter, I’ll understand.”

“We’ll be fine, Ma’am. Thank you.” Malia sighed and Liz visibly got rigid. None of them knew how to handle the weird bond they had. Liz had no place for maternity, barely knowing how to handle her only daughter. Malia had no place for a mother, thank you very much.

They stared at each other for a too much long minute before the Sheriff let out a small lie and excused herself.

Malia tried to tone down her uneven heartbeats, tried not to think about the smell of death all over Liz and how much it made her chest ache.

* * *

 

It was Saturday, it was her day _off_ … It wasn’t fair. But Malia had no idea of how to say no to Liz when she called and said Caroline decided to come home from college and asked for Malia to cover her shift. Sandy was spending some days out of town, too terrified to stay in her own house.

And Malia wasn’t going to take a crying and fidgeting Mary to the station.

“I’m so sorry, baby girl,” Malia whispered against the child’s neck, “I’m gonna make it up to you, ok? We can go to the park next week, I promise. I know you were looking forward to it, I was too.”

Their unilateral talk was nobody business.

“Raeken, I need your help, come here.”

She saw the black wolf running in the shadows, saw he disappearing in the woods.

He hadn’t shaved since she last saw him. The scruffy look was good on Theo, erased away his unsettled baby face. His clothes had so many wrinkles Malia let out a smile. “You look awful.”

Theo shrugged “That’s not entirely truth” he smiled back, before turning his gaze to the child in her arms “What’s wrong?”

“Can you watch her tonight?”

_“Yes,”_ and then, because his answer was too hurried and desperate, he blushed deeply and stared at his feet “Yes, of course… But why? I thought I was forbidden from ever coming near her”

“You are,” Malia raised an eyebrow, daring him to argue “But I can’t take her to the station tonight. I’ll be the only one there, if anything comes up, she’ll be alone and I don’t want it.”

He didn’t say anything, only entered the house in silence.

She sniffed him and then let out a growl, “Go shower while I change her. God, you stink”

When he came back to her small, squeezed kitchen, with wet hair and grey eyes shining like stars, Malia bit down a sigh and handed him the baby “She’s feed and clean. I hope you know how to change a diaper, but if you don’t, google it” there was just a little amusement in her smile and Theo pretended not to notice “My number is on the fridge, call me if anything happens. Her bag is on her bedroom, with almost everything you might need.”

Theo frowned and then rested a hand on her arm “Malia,” he sighed “She’ll be ok.”

And _no, of course not. What a stupid thing to trust him. Malia stop._

* * *

 

She got home at six AM and found Theo asleep on the couch, Mary curled up in chest. Both his hands were around her and he had tangled her in a mess of blankets, probably terrified she would fall from her spot.

Malia pressed her back against the wall and prayed her stupid heartbeat wouldn’t wake up him.

He didn’t even snore when she took Mary from his arms and put the baby on the crib. Therefore, Malia threw a blanket over him and went to sleep.

When she woke up at midday, he was gone.

* * *

 

“Hi, Malia.” Caroline’s blonde curls bounced around her face and Malia sighed.

She _always_ avoided Caroline Forbes. Not only because the lack of heartbeat or warmth coming from her made Malia want to run away, but because Caroline was everything Malia wasn’t.

The Sheriff’s daughter was organized, happy and jumpy… She was almost a nature force and Malia was slightly terrified by her. And maybe she had a small crush on Caroline too, but again, who wouldn’t?

“Hi, Caroline.” To call her Miss Forbes was impossible, Malia had tried before and Caroline threw her the most puzzled look ever.

“I’m taking my mother away for a family trip.”

It was a big and fat lie. Even without the heartbeat or smell Malia could tell. Liz was dying and Caroline knew it.

“That’s good, the sheriff could enjoy the fresh air.”

“Yes, I think so…” Caroline let out a small side smile “Can I count on you to keep the things organized around here? I’ll try to take her phone away, but we both know that if one of the deputies call her, she’ll come back running.”

“Yeah…” Malia stumbled in her words, tried to find a comfort zone and only found Caroline’s ocean eyes “Yeah, I’ll try to keep everyone from contacting her.”

“ _Thank you.”_

They didn’t have a common subject. They weren’t friends. But Caroline still had to wait forty minutes and Malia was the only deputy there. The lack of officers was a little concerning and it could be blamed on Mystic Falls multiple animal “attacks… Malia had paid no mind to it and moved past this issue. She didn’t need to worry about “animal attacks.”

“How’s your daughter?” Caroline sat before her, eyeing her own perfect nails.

“She’s alright…” Malia frowned and pushed past her lack of social skills “How’s college?”

“I’m dropping out.” Caroline told her “I guess this isn’t for me… Not now, at least.”

Malia heard the words unsaid in the absence of her heartbeat. Did Liz know Caroline was dead? Did Liz feel the cold in her daughter’s hand and didn’t mind because the smile was still the same?

“Any plans for the future then?”

“I’m traveling,” Caroline smiled “There’s a big world out there for a person like me and I want to see it.”

_A person like her_. Malia threw her an inspecting glare, hearing the hidden of her words and wondering for a brief second if Caroline could be a threat. But there was nothing monstrous about the sunshine girl before her so Malia let it go. “I think this might be a good idea.” it was honest advice and Malia hadn’t ever been good with this “I’ve ran away from home… Life is different when you’re alone.”

“Isn’t it lonely?”

“Sometimes,” Malia sighed “But I’ve grown, I guess… I’ve always been a lone wolf” she shrugged and Caroline giggled, before clasping a hand over her mouth.

They exchanged a knowing glare and Caroline lowered her hand slowly and then grinned “Oh, you’ve know then…”

“Since we first met,” Malia bit down a smile, because only Forbes could react to their feral sides like it was a teenager secret.

“You smell like dog,” and then Caroline grimaced “Sorry. Uhm, it’s easier for me to smell it on you. My ex-boyfriend was a werewolf too.”

“I’m a werecoyote,” Malia corrected her. “Does your mother know?”

“For a while now.” She sighed and then went quiet.

Malia didn’t say anything. It was calming to be around someone who knew her secret and didn’t want to kill her, use her or be pack. Just being there.

Much after, when Caroline left with a side smile and sadness behind her eyes. When the Sheriff hit her lightly on the arm and gave her the keys of the station before Care’s watchful eyes… Much after, Malia would realize it would was the first time she felt completely home in Mystic Falls.

* * *

 

Theo was sitting in her porch when she got home after picking up Mary at the crèche, ironically one that Sheriff Forbes had indicated.

He smelled of anger and blood and Malia took a step back, hugging Mary closer to her body, before she noticed his shaking hands and how his shoulders were dropped in defeat.

“What did you do now, Raeken?” she sighed, walking over him and sitting by his side. Mary squirmed on her arms and Theo shrugged quietly.

“There was a guy spying on your house.” he mumbled.

Malia frowned and saw as Theo touched Mary’s hand with a shaky finger, “Don’t kick me out again.”

It was a weird thing to say, considering he wasn’t even _supposed_ to be there. But still… “You killed him?”

“Yes,” Theo tilted his face to look at her, grey eyes burning and freezing at the same time, “Shred him to pieces”

“This will not do, Theo.” Malia sighed, standing up.

“He was going to hurt her.”

She stopped dead on track, cursed herself. “You don’t know that.”

Theo stood up too and threw a doll at her feet. The mauled doll she used to hide at the cave and the same doll she left behind when ran away from Desert Wolf. It was covered in blood. “He was tracking you by the scent.”

Malia felt anger burn her stomach. She pressed Mary against her and opened the door “Come in and take a shower, Theo.”

* * *

 

It was two AM when the station called her. Malia hung up the phone and sank to her knees in the middle of the living room, not bothering to hide the tears.

“What happened?” Theo asked, kneeling and wrapping her in a hug.

She didn’t think, only grabbed his shirt and hid her face on his chest, hoping his raced heartbeat would dull the pain. It didn’t. “Malia, talk to me, talk to me…” Theo begged in her hair, the wolf in his voice and the smell of desperation all over him.

“The Sheriff is dead,” She finally sobbed, curling up even more against him “She’s dead.”

* * *

 

Next day, when she came after the funeral, numb and tired of crying, Malia wondered how he even got inside the house the night before.

She crossed the door and watched Theo lying on the rug with Mary sitting on his stomach, playing with her chubby fingers. She sat down quietly and closed her eyes, trying to think. Could he fuck up things even more? Could he _fix_ anything?

* * *

 

“Who’s the guy I always see sitting on your porch?” Sandy asked one day, after Malia finally decided to go over for dinner.

“He’s a friend.”

“And the poor kid has to stay outside all day?” Mark questioned, putting down the chicken and sitting.

“Well, we’re not _close_ …” Malia tried to justify herself, only for Sandy to throw a meaningful glare at Mark and make Malia’s stomach curl.

“So… How’s work?” Sandy tried to change the subject and her husband rolled his eyes.

“It’s… It’s a pain without Sheriff Forbes, but we’re dealing.” Malia tried to change the subject as fast as she could. Talk about _Theo_ sitting before her house all day was less uncomfortable than to talk about the loss of the person she most liked in the town.

“Do they have any idea of who’ll be the new Sheriff?”

“No.” her answer was dry. Maybe it was better to leave…

“Malia-” whatever Mark was saying was muffled by a female scream and then Malia was running out of the house. The couple hadn’t heard the scream, but she had. A few meters more and she could smell the anger all over him.

On the back of her garden Theo had his knee pressed to throat of a young woman and Malia pushed him slightly, receiving a growl in response before Theo realized it was only her.

“What’s going on?” Malia hissed, while Mark and Sandy got out of the house and yelled her name in the dark.

“She smells like the guy I killed.”

_Oh great._

“Theo, move away,” Malia pushed him off the woman and grabbed her by the jacket, pulling her up with force enough for her feet to hang. “What do you want? What do you want from me?”

“Are you Malia Tate?” the girl gurgled, blood in her throat from how strong Theo had strangled her.

Malia frowned deeper “Yes.”

“Your mother has a message for you.” And then there was blue in her eyes and it was _burning_. She felt something warm and liquid in her knees and Theo’s arms around her.

Malia was still crying and yelling when he put her down in the bathroom and shoved her face inside the half filled bathtub.

She swallowed water and felt his hands on her face, huge thumbs in her eyes and _more_ water. Just when her conscience started to go on and about, Theo tapped with violence in her back and made her cough up the water in her lungs.

“Can you see me?” Theo asked, his monstrous face hovering over hers. She was lying like a half dead fish on the cold bathroom floor. He was covered in water and blood.

“What…”

“Wolfsbane,” Theo answered, still with his wet hands on her face “She fucking spit it on your eyes.”

“That’s gross.” Malia groaned, trying to get up. Her chest hurt from how hard he had hit her. It was just like Theo Raeken to almost drown her in his pathetic attempt to not let her go blind. “Check on Mary.”

He left her without looking back and then came back smelling like relief. “She’s asleep.”

Malia pressed her back against the cold wall and closed her eyes. Theo kneeled before her and she smelt the blood all over him. “Theo.”

“What?”

“Let’s ran away.”


End file.
